


The Ephemeral Promise

by Daisam



Series: The Ephemeral [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Demon Kise Ryouta, Demon Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Familiar Nakajima Atsushi, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Female Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kitty Nakajima Atsushi, Seven Deadly Sins, Witch Nakahara Chuuya, Witchcraft, devil of greed, gods in human form, shadow devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisam/pseuds/Daisam
Summary: The Ether calls to this who will listen. Marking and tearing the world asunder. Her spoken to heal and claim, a god in only name.Arahabaki, her whispers waiting for the memory to catch up. The world in dark chaos, finds her not alone any more.
Relationships: Arahabaki & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Nakajima Atsushi & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: The Ephemeral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585648
Kudos: 33





	1. Arahabaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are foolish, you will be cursed for your betrayal Barthello, our gods will see to that,” a sword was shoved through her chest, the crimson flowing down the steel blade. Her life coming to an end.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea formed and this was the result.

Jewels, tens of them, no, hundreds of them, no still more as row upon row is dumped beneath her feet. Even her dark sun kissed skin held gold and ruby and emerald. She was praised and worshipped as a Goddess from birth, a mark on her skin a prophecy told by the elders. Her future was bleak. This was not a kindness that these men and women were showing. Her village all sought the truth and worshipped the stars, and the prophecy they spoke of, with an heir born to the chieftain her skin baring the mark of the Gods, sacrifice her on her 16th year. Shower her with praise and glory, and once the god sheds her skin your tribe will be blessed.

Those were words spoken all the time. She could not forget, her fate would send her to an early grave. She could not run and she could not escape. Her life was forever tied to this plane and even knowing her end fate, she would live happily. A short life but one that was by far kinder then the others in her village. 

Gold fabric trailed down her back. The beauty it held was magnificent. Trim in marble green, gold specks waved into lace. She felt the beauty she was.

Upon her reflection she saw dark, straight hair, a compliment to the warm glow of her skin. Her deep crimson eyes reflecting fire in her soul. One day that fire will be sniffed out though, as she leaves the mortal body for the immortal one.

“Days soon princess, we’ll soon all bask in your power. We will soon be free from our suffering,” the priest spoke. Her eyes trailing the finely sewn robes. White, made from the lily of the valley. His headdress sewn with a red trim made from the hibiscus flower. They showed his status of an elder and wise man.

“Dear priest, I have lived to serve our gods. If I too become one then I will have lived a joyful life worthy to bring our fair village its freedom, and if I don’t and continue to reincarnate to help our village then that is too a joy in itself.” She spoke her words happy and light.

“To you Arahabaki, shall we live through your power,” the priest bowed his head. She bowed in turn.

Upon the full moon of her 16th year she stood above the alter, envied in silks of their finest weavers. Her head covered in a lace veil and her red eyes turned toward the rising moon. Today she’d leave and she’d her mortal skin. Her blood and magic to change the fate of her beloved home.

The priest spoke in the ancient tongue passed down from elder to elder. His words rising to the gods and her heart fluttered. To be free of her bonds and to save her village she’d gladly lay down her life.

She closed her eyes as the final verse was being spoken when cries and shouts echoed in the valley they called home. Her eyes snapped open as the scene played before her. A slaughter of man, woman, and child seeded into her mind. The men that they’d been warned about by other tribes. They sought to steal and take what was not theirs.

“Halt, you dare desiccate a sacred ceremony,” her father spoke after grabbing ahold of a man from the horse. The skin of these beasts in human skin were grey and demonic. The worshippers of devils stood before the purity of gods.

The men only laughed at the bravado. She could not stop the next movements as her father was cut in half. All her people lay in pools of their own blood, and she and the priest were all that was left.

To her surprise a grey man tossed a bag of coins to the old priest. The implications of fowl play stunk up the entire ceremony.

“You sold our people to these devils?” She asked.

“Times are changing, I’ll go with the flow,” he said as the men grabbed the young maiden.

“You are foolish, you will be cursed for your betrayal Barthello, our gods will see to that,” a sword was shoved through her chest, the crimson flowing down the steel blade. Her life coming to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kind of liked the idea and rolled with it. Let’s play with gods!


	2. Chuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p>He merely smiled as he rested his hands on her table. His honey gold eyes sparkled with mischief.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure where pairing stand on this story but we’ll start here for now.

Born unwanted and thrown away, having to fight for her life she’d become strong. No one to hold her down and no to challenge her, she began leading her own life. Her magic strong and filled with beauty, and no ill will toward others. Her name given by the only person she could rely on, Chuuya.

Spells cast to change appearances, to move from place to place, and even to fly. She held great power and used it sparingly. Not a soul tempted to take what belonged to her.

Her shop held rows of books, all telling the history of her world and about the Ether. The Ether giving life to all living beings and granting permission to use its magic. No accounts were found as to how the Ether was created and why it is there, but dreamers often rush to figure the mystery out.

Chuuya was not one of them. Her passion lay in the spells she casts. Curious about what she could create and how she could create them.

Adventurers would often stop by her shop and tell great tales of the beasts the Ether sends them. Magical ones, flying ones and even great big beast. These were all she needed to ground her in her shop.

A bell rings and the usual shrouded figure enters. Her childhood friend, returning on yet another suicidal adventure.

“Still alive i see,” she was not amused. He pulled the hood away and revealed his soot covered face.

“A volcano this time,” she was not surprised by his choices of terrain. After his escapade in an eel infested swamp, she stopped finding his choice weird.

“Chuuya, is that anyway to greet your childhood friend?” He teased with a smirk.

He joined the Literary Guild and abused the system way more times then the city could punish him for. In the end they decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.

“Dazai, I’m never glad to see you. After you stole my potion, cursed my cat, and used my room as a prostitute hang out I think I’m entitled to hate you,” Chuuya stated through clenched teeth.

Dazai put his hands up in defense, “now now Chuuya, I didn’t expect that last one to happen. I couldn’t very well give them my address, it would be a pain.” 

Chuuya threw a bottle of some potion she was working on, “I. Am. Not a scapegoat. If that happens again, I’m giving you a potion that will make you suffer.” Her blue eyes ablaze with furry.

He merely smiled as he rested his hands on her table. His honey gold eyes sparkled with mischief.

“What?” She questioned.

“I have a gift, let’s call it an apology okay,” he said as he pulled out an old, leather bound book. The writing had ancient symbols from the tribes of the Ether.

Chuuya took the book in her hands and moved her right one down its length. The power she felt through the book suggested ancient magic and bitter resentment.

“This, Dazai where did you get it?” She asked looking up at her proud childhood friend.

“An ancient village surrounded by active volcanoes. It was eruption season so I went there to die,” he said wiping his cheek of the soot.

She eyed him for his idiocy and the odd luck he was blessed with.

“Dazai, your stupid luck is something to rival with,” she stated and he just grinned.

Chuuya ignored him in favor of opening the ancient text. When the world was created, there were 13 tribes that basked in the law of the land. None exist any more but no one knows why. Only speculations riddled the world, but to find an ancient text was amazing.

“The clan of Arahabaki,” Chuuya whispered. One of the most famous clans, the clan embued with fires magic. The people of chaos and power.

“Chuuya did I do a good job or what?” Dazai expected praise.

“Why should I praise you?” Chuuya asked. 

“Come on Chuuya, that’s not fair, I did a good job,” he whined.

Chuuya rolled her eyes but gave in to his tantrum.

“Dazai, why do you give me these things when you know you could make enough to live happily without work,” Chuuya asked.

Dazai rounded the corner of the table and pulled her close to him, his arms circling around her waist.

“Cause you’re happiest looking through all these old things,” he whispered in her ear before whining as she pinched his cheek.

“Put my vials down,” she ordered and he let go of a blue bottle he attempted to steal.

“Tch, Chuuya’s so mean,” Dazai pouted as he moved closer to the door.

“Though I did mean it Chuuya, I like seeing that happy smile you wear when I bring you those old trinkets,” Dazai said before leaving her shop. 

Chuuya couldn’t help the blush creep up her cheeks at his words. He always managed to fluster her.

She gazed down at her gift, maybe she could forgive him, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dazai will always be Dazai and him having an odd sense of luck fills me with glee!


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p>Darkness would often cool one down over thousands of years but not to her. She kept that furry lot, her only hope being the thought of ravishing the land and destroying the occult’s that’s bound her to this eternal plane.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say but I do hope you’ll enjoy this series.

Many years fly by with no word, the empty void clinging to life and shuttering at the memory of hatred and violence. She remained locked in her own nightmare unable to break free. Fear etching the bindings of her very soul.

Broken promises, numbing sensations over the vast long years, she lost count on how many reruns of her death she watched. Her beauty etched in hatred and wrath was all she could feel. No longer did she seek to live among the gods, no, all she sought was violence and destruction. A way to quell her furry.

Darkness would often cool one down over thousands of years but not to her. She kept that furry lot, her only hope being the thought of ravishing the land and destroying the occult’s that’s bound her to this eternal plane.

She would wait for the one that would break her binding. To set her soul free so that she may rise and descend upon the Ether World.

Who she would wait for would be one akin to her. Someone who was of same blood and power that she had been. A vessel that should have housed her reincarnated soul but now houses its own. One who is power and strong.

For the goddess her home was her life and her life was her home. She lived to give her family hope. Her power and her being was what kept everyone going. To think a man they all trusted would sell them out to prosper on his own. The devils seeking to end the tribes and the gods seeking to protect them. The Ether always taking and distributing power amongst all the land. The devils greed shaking the world in its wake eating the mana from its core.

The world will lose magic one day and it’s the fault of the kings. Inviting malicious spirits to partake of their souls. Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, and eternal sin. All 8 awoke by man and worshipped by them too.

Arahabaki opened her eyes, her dark world still bleak and empty.

“I, a vengeful God, will tear those devils apart,” her cold voice echoing in her prison.

In the quiet void she heard a soft muffled sound. A hopeful feeling washing over her. When she felt warm magic enter the void she knew her prayers were answered. The one to break this curse had finally come. She will aide her in her revenge and the destruction of the Ether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure what to say here. It’s just the beginning so yeah...


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lifted her palms and touched the outer layer of the barrier. A warm heat permeated her palms, moving up her arms, down her chest till all of her felt the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love stories about magic and mystery. So here is some self indulgent work! Also I just really wanted to write a female Chuuya. This actually show cases some action in it too!

Red, red of spider lilies, camellias, and the bright crimson moon. A dream, one to tell of a horrendous past, one of blood and violence.

She looked around the files, her long black dress barely covering her unclothed feet. The tickle of red leaves and her palm touching the spirals of petals.

Her blue eyes burned with a tinge of red. The magic of old coursing through her body. The weight heavy to bare.

A murmur drew her attention to a village covered in fabrics and wood. An ancient village on the brink of destruction.

She walked toward it, the silk threads unwinding to guide her back.

She paused at the enter an entire of the old. A barrier up protecting itself and her. She knew the moment she’d enter she couldn’t leave till she saw what she was brought to see.

She lifted her palms and touched the outer layer of the barrier. A warm heat permeated her palms, moving up her arms, down her chest till all of her felt the heat.

“You shouldn’t go there, not yet,” whispers rang around her. The voices of children, of those past and wish to pass their words.

“And why is that?” She asked turning to see a single black entity. The morphing of all souls into one body would lose its original shape and becoming nothing more than the creature before her.

“They died, we died, no life lives but one did. A man, priest, he coward and sold us out. Now we suffer, no turning no turning back,” their words became jumbled and Chuuya took a step toward them.

“Betrayal keeps you here. Fear stops you from getting what you seek,” Chuuya began a wind started to blow as her red fiery locks wrapped around the nape of her neck and rested on her shoulder.

“We seek, we seek, we can’t fight. There’s pain, so, so much pain. We can’t fight,” the figure contorted and devolved into a mass of liquid, each drop melting the flowers beneath its feet.

“You can’t keep cursing those who come here. Those will be trapped as well, they too have combined into what you are. I can set you free,” she stated her eyes glowing purple from the mix of her own sight as well as the magic flowing through her.

The creature let out a terrible cry and ready to attack her. She let the red glow encase her body and lightened the mass. She jumped over the creature and remained a distance from it. The gravity around her light as she let her magic flow out of her body.

She landed on e ground and let the flow reach her enemy as her magic encased the creature. The black body becoming heavier and heavier. The screams of pain and hatred rang through the entire dimension. It’s piercing sound echoing and mutating it’s words.

Chuuya covered her ears, the sound warping around her.

Then it stoped.

Chuuya looked up, a woman in its stead watched her. Long, straight black hair decorated by old jewels of golds and rubies and emeralds. The ends of her hair tipped in gold and a vail of gold with emerald trim. Her gown was satin and silk, red robes and her skirt long and beautiful. Before her stood someone of great importance. The red eyes depicting of her status of a witch.

“I, Arahabaki, acknowledge you young witch. What name dose you?” She asked the voice an eerie sound filled with power.

“I know how this works. Giving my name will give you power, a ghoul like you will enter,” Chuuya stated. She’s seen many possession in her city of Yokohama. Even her dearest friend had succumb to malicious entity of the dead and is still recovering.

“I am no ghoul, no was I a witch. I stand before you as a soul tied down by the thought of revenge. To do unto that man as he did unto us. I will ascend to the holy land once I finish, though I cannot do it on my own. The curse of incomplete ritual has trapped me in this binding. It was you who freed me from my chains,” the woman spoke taking steps closer. She stood in front of Chuuya her red eyes glowing.

“I do not believe this. What words can you give me to believe you?” Chuuya asked.

A soft smile crept on the woman, caution was indeed important. That was no fault or need to get angry about.

“I can’t give you empty promises. Though I can give you a name. The name of a traitor who I seek, Barthello. He betrayed my village, my people, and our gods. I am here because of that deviant. Find him in you history books for I know that greedy bastard will have made a name for himself at expense of his people,” she said backing away.

Chuuya watched her before a whirl of magic surrounded her and she opened her eyes. Her head was laying on the book she’d been reading, the power still swirling around the pages.

“Barthello,” the words exited her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I loved the idea of Chuuya and Arahabaki interacting, so that what this whole thing is. Pairings are just side to the story though!


	5. Barthello Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi was a Beast-human, and Chuuya had saved her from the hunters. With that, Atsushi became indebted to her and agreed to become her familiar. This allegiance allowed the younger girl to control her powers and appear human. Because of Chuuya's childhood friend's interference in one of her spells, Atsushi was placed under a curse and now wears tiger ears and a tiger tail still looking human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be Bungou Stray Dogs if Atsushi wasn't a tiger in some way or other!

History was filled with violence and lies. Men growing in power and stepping on anyone who gets in their way. Among these vicious men and women stood the ancestors that started the Great Cities of today, Barthello created the City of Orion. The city of language, that it is known as today.

Chuuya closed the book before her, a man who's name was painted in praise but where did he come from to being with.

Her loft door opened as her familiar came in with a tray of tea and cookies, "Chuuya-san, you should rest."

Chuuya looked up to meet the dichromatic eyes, a beautiful shade of purple and gold. Her partial transformation thanks to Dazai's interference with her spells, and a shy expression on her face, "Atsushi, you should know not to advise me on my work, but I'll take your suggestion into consideration. Come sit."

Atsushi was a Beast-human, and Chuuya had saved her from the hunters. With that, Atsushi became indebted to her and agreed to become her familiar. This allegiance allowed the younger girl to control her powers and appear human. Because of Chuuya's childhood friend's interference in one of her spells, Atsushi was placed under a curse and now wears tiger ears and a tiger tail still looking human.

Atsushi sat and started pouring the tea for the two of them, "May I ask what you're looking up?"

Chuuya didn't mind the young beasts curiosity, she never had anyone who'd been willing to talk about her magic or the things she was interested in.

"Dazai brought home an ancient book, turns out that book houses an evil spirit in it. She was filled with vengeance when I met her in my dreams, she asked me for her help, but she had an understanding of the witch world and how trust works. Looks like she needs a vessel in order to take revenge on a man who died thousands of years ago, so I don't believe her hate should continue," Chuuya explained.

Atsushi nodded as she listened, "what will you do now? You took the time to look up the man she wants vengeance on, right? Will you meet with that spirit again?"

"I am connected to the spirits on all levels, I don't think I have a choice," Chuuya sighed as she raised the tea cup to her lips.

"If Dazai-san finds out that your messing with ghosts again he's going to be angry," Atsushi explained.

Chuuya gave a soft chuckle, "what can he do when I'm given no choice? And what's his deal anyway, it's not like me getting mad at his suicide attempts stops him so what makes him think he can stop me from using my magic."

Atsushi could only sigh. She may not have known the two for as many years as they knew each other, but she's known them long enough to see how the two felt about each other. Even if they repeatedly say how much they hated each other, there was no denying that they loved each other just as much.

"Don't bring up any of your theories either, I could always tell Akutagawa about your secrets too," Atsushi froze at her master's statement, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Please don't, I really don't like that threat," Atsushi whined her tail flicker from side-to-side. Chuuya smirked at the reaction.

"So who was it you were looking up anyways?" Atsushi wanted to change the subject so neither side felt awkward anymore.

Chuuya noticed this but opened her book to the old passages of the founders, "a man called Barthello, he was indeed a wicked man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting this into couple parts because I want to keep these chapters a bit shorter. I don't really have a reason why, I just feel like they don't need to be thousands of words to get the point across.
> 
> I like the idea of Chuuya and Atsushi having moments together! I'll also have Kyouka and Kouyou in here too, they are also witches! Akutagawa is Dazai's apprentice in the Literary Guild and Atsushi admires him for his tenacity.


	6. Barthello Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsushi kept her eyes on the tea cup in front of her, "ah, the tyrant than? So the spirit in that book wants revenge on the man who'd caused death at every corner, I don't blame her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on adding other fandom into this, mostly because they fit the characters I need. The first one will be Kuroko no Basket's fandom, which the kiseki will fit the seven Devils easily. Though I'm sure that it'd be a weird combination, this isn't exactly set in a canon universe anyway. It's a magic based universe, so any fandom would work if I place the characters right!

Barthello was a man who'd been asked to be the elder of his fiery village, it was an honor to hold such a high position and he'd become accustomed to the power he held. When the prophecy of old foretold the Goddess Arahabaki would return in human skin, he feared his power would be taken from him. The moment the child was born with the markings of the God they worshiped, he began his plot of ruination. He'd destroy the one that threatened his power and get back at the Gods that betrayed him.

The night of her sixteenth birthday rolled around and he'd become enamored by the devil's offer. His soul for the power he desired. The Devil's worshipers came and destroyed his home, his people, and his God. He felt nothing as he watched the blood and heard the cries, and even felt the curse his God would throw at him.

In his hands he'd been given the coins of mana, a power that would allow him anything he desired at the cost of one coin. In the bag was 100 coins he could use for his own Greed.

"Remember, once you have used all 100 coins, I get your soul," the demon of ash and bone stated. Barthello understood and went about the rest of his life in luxury, or that's what he planned.

Gaining power from the devil's wouldn't give him what he wanted. The more he used, the more his greed grew and eventually he used up every single coin. When the devil came for his soul, he tried to bargain and bribe his way out. That never worked and the man perished in an even worse death as his soul was tied to a coin and placed into the pouch of the Devil Governing Greed.

"Man are all weak," the young looking devil stated as she raised her pouch to the sky, the weight showering her power.

"Now, now. That man was once a respectable elder. He used his power for good, but thanks to your presence, you turned his once fondness for his village into jealousy and hatred. Remember Greed-chan, you were the one to taint that vile creature," a smaller girl said appearing by her side, the cold empty look in her eyes sending shiver's through the other.

"You are nothing more than a shadow, yet your presence scares me the most," the woman of Greed stated as the two left the plain of humanity.

***

Chuuya opened to the page of Barthello's feats. A man shrouded in blood and mystery, "He was the founder of the Land of Language, but to any magical folks like you and I, we can see through to the true writing. Barthello was cursed by the Devil of Greed, no matter how much he gained he'd always want more. His own land wasn't enough, his return to youth wasn't enough, and no man nor woman was enough to satisfy him. What normal human's saw of his face, the magical community saw another. He brought strife into the magical beings causing wars to break out across the world. He even went to war with the Fairy Folk, and we all know how that ended. He lost soul after dying by the hands of the scorned Fairy Queen. She made sure his death was the most painful."

Atsushi kept her eyes on the tea cup in front of her, "ah, the tyrant than? So the spirit in that book wants revenge on the man who'd caused death at every corner, I don't blame her."

"I don't think anyone would blame her, well, the humans wouldn't believe her. That man is still viewed as this sacred being who brought mortals more power than they ever imagined. They still celebrate his ascent to power, and celebrate his legacy," Chuuya explained.

"He's one of the being that caused all of us to go into hiding. None of us can share our true selves with the world above," Atsushi sighed as she placed the tea cup on the table.

"I'll be sure to punish Dazai even more for his curse on you. I'm sure you want to venture up again for your own supplies," Chuuya sighed rubbing her temple at the idiocy her childhood friend caused.

Atsushi giggled at her master's irritation. She knew Chuuya was an angry fire ball that most people steered clear of, but there was kindness behind that fire. A witch cursed by fate itself always found ways to protect the people she cared about. Even if one of them annoyed her to no end.

"Thank you Chuuya-san, but I'm alright. These remind me that I'm not human, and I think I've come to accept myself more," Atsushi said as she touched one of her ears, the soft fuzz prickled at her touch.

"Well I'll still do something to Dazai, I hate when he interferes with anything i do. So he deserves it, ah, maybe I'll make a potion that will force him to turn away from the places he thinks will be great suicide places, that'll show him!" Chuuya exclaimed. Atsushi smiled at her master's words, she knew where they came from and the warmth they held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the fandom in mind, the Greed Devil is Kise from Kuroko no Basket and the Shadow is Kuroko. I think they'd fit these roles perfectly.
> 
> Barthello is just a random character I created he's not from anywhere specific. The coins were just a random idea that made sense for the Devil of Greed. Some people are greedy for money and the coins being imbued with the devil's power will make the man even greedier. The souls then get turned into a coin and join the Devil's pouch to add to her power.
> 
> This universe has an underground world where the magical community lives. Human's have forgotten the ethereal side and only remember the men and women who created their lands. Atsushi was hurt by the human world and that fear still runs through her, but she's come to love everyone around her. Her respect toward Chuuya and Dazai are important to her.


	7. Literary Guild Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see that, and you're not going to reprimand him on his conduct of the young woman?" Kunikida asked thinking on his ideals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This summary has absolutely no clues as to what this chapter is about.

Dazai hummed his made up tune as he flipped to another page of his book: The Complete Guide to Suicide. Across from him at his table was the blonde haired, glasses wearing Kunikida Doppo. An irritated mark appeared on his forehead, the sounds he was making kept everyone else at bay.

"Dazai, what the hell! How did you lose that book?" Kunikida asked with irritation radiating off him.

"I don't remember," Dazai smiled calmly.

"He gave it to Nakahara-san," Akutagawa outed his mentor which earned him a glare. The comment had made the burning irritation subside a little.

"Why'd you give it to her? It was the only reason we went to that volcanic area in the first place," Kunikida stated with a new round of annoyance. Dazai just hummed ignoring his partner.

"Dazai-san upset Nakahara-san before we left, he thought it would make her happy," Dazai slammed his book to halt the conversation.

"Akutagawa who's side are you on? I can't believe you'd share such private information with this over zealous idealist!" Dazai stated with a huff.

"I'll just get the book back from Nakahara-san once she's finished looking it over. Her judgement on the thing could help decipher what's written in it," Kunikida pushed up his glasses as he wrote in his book, "and what did you do to make her angry this time?"

"That's none of your business, private affairs stay out of the guild~" Dazai sang.

"He stole a potion, interfered with a spell that cursed Atsushi, and he gave Nakahara-san's address in place of his own to the girl's he flirted with," Akutagawa stated as he took a sip of the tea that was now placed in front of him. Higuchi blushing at her small interaction with the adventurer.

Kunikida stared at his partner with a blank stare. The fact that Dazai was close with the witch their age was no news to him. He'd learned that two years prior when they were entering the guild together. It's the length he'd go to annoy her that catch him off guard each time. 

"Are you possibly an idiot under that genius exterior?" Kunikida asked.

"He has no social skills and when dealing with people he's a lost cause," a voice entered their conversation. Ozaki Kouyou, the guilds' personal witch, as well as Nakahara Chuuya's mentor and currently Izumi Kyouka's mentor as well.

"Ane-san," Dazai groaned feeling really attacked at that moment.

"I can see that, and you're not going to reprimand him on his conduct of the young woman?" Kunikida asked thinking on his ideals.

"There's no need, Chuuya will handle her own problems. He just has to squirm in the anticipation," Kouyou smiled through her large fan. Kyouka peaked out from behind her to greet the young adventuring party.

Dazai ignored the threat, "Chuuya will bring the book here later, I can't believe you guys won't let me have my fun. Kunikida-kun was believing every word!"

Kunikida snapped and attempted to strangle him, the other's held him back while Dazai smirked at his reaction, "So easy Kunikida-kun!"

All in all, just another day at the Literary Guild, Akutagawa sighed drinking the tea that would soothe his uncontrollable cough. He was used to this sight, so he didn't bother doing anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have a happier life, even if there are sadder elements, but the canon story doesn't seem it'll have a happy ending for anyone.


	8. Literary Guild Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Atsushi couldn't help but make a face at the thought of Dazai's main focus being death. Those places were already filled with the ghosts of the dead, why add to it?

Atsushi covered her ears as she walked toward the guild. Even if she was starting to be okay with her beast side, it didn't mean she was ready to wear them proudly. Her past was hard to forget.

She stood in front of the Literary guild, they occupied a building that looked similar to a library. The goal of this place was to collect ancient text that are said to be lost. She heard that Dazai was interested in the books, but his main goal was to find perfect suicide spots.

Atsushi couldn't help but make a face at the thought of Dazai's main focus being death. Those places were already filled with the ghosts of the dead, why add to it?

She entered the building and made her way to the receptionist. The reception area had three receptionists; Akutagawa Gin, Haruno Kirako, and Tanizaki Naomi. The three of them were kind and always helpful when she visited, and they were also similar to herself. Unlike her master, these three were part of the magical community in their initial appearances. Akutagawa Gin, she was a canine Beast but was able to control her form easily. Her brother was also a canine beast, but he also had a secondary ability that took his beast form rather then him. Haruno Kirako was a fairy, and she'd just recently come to Yokohama in an exchange of sorts. She wanted to learn about the biggest magical community hidden underground and Yokohama was the center of all magical communities. Tanizaki Naomi was an elf, she had an older brother who was also an elf, and they were born here in Yokohama. They weren't powered by the Elves Forest like the normal elf community was, so they didn't have to go there to replenish their magic.

"Good day Atsushi-chan, how is Chuuya-san?" Haruno asked with a soft smile. She was looking through the missions she should post on the board and which missions she should hand to the higher adventurers.

"Good day to you too, Chuuya-san has sent me on an errand. Is one of the Guild leaders available?" Atsushi asked. The Literary Guild had two official leaders and another one who bought his way to the title.

"Ah, yes. I believe both Fukuzawa-san, and Mori-sensei have the afternoon free. They should be in their office, I'll ask if they want to see anyone," Haruno said before rushing off to the upper floor.

"Atsushi-Chan~ why don't you take off that lame hat, I think your ears are too cute to hide~" Naomi grabbed for the hat before Atsushi could react. Her ears visible and twitching at the stares from both Gin and Naomi.

"H...hey! Don't do that so suddenly!" Atsushi blushed as she pulled down her ears. She wasn't used to the contact with other's either, but the two before her didn't have very good boundary settings.

"Come on~ I bet all the boys into kitty girl's would love to play with you~" Naomi's mind was as lewd as ever. Atsushi blushed harder, her mind still as innocent as a child's. Naomi laughed at her reaction.

"Naomi-chan, maybe you shouldn't say things like that. You remember what the guild master's said before," Gin reminded her and Naomi gave a pout before returning Atsushi's hat.

Atsushi sighed glad that one of them had some sense.

Haruno returned and lead Atsushi to their office.

It wasn't Atsushi's first time in the Guild leaders' office, but she couldn't get used to the tense atmosphere the two males gave off whenever they were trying to outdo the other.

"Welcome Atsushi-chan, I take it that Dazai handed over another book to Chuuya-kun?" Mori asked as he eyed the chess piece in front of him. Next to him was the young girl, Elise, a doll fueled by Mori's magic.

"Y...yes, Chuuya-san requires it a little longer then most books she's been given," Atsushi stammered.

"And why is that?" Fukuzawa asked looking up at the timid girl.

"I...was told not to say," Atsushi said.

"If Chuuya-kun thinks it's best than we'll let her handle it. Oh how I wish she'd reconsider joining the guild again. Her talents are second to none, even compared to Kouyou-kun," Mori said with a flare he rarely used.

"We'll respect her wishes, and I take it that she doesn't want this conversation getting back to Dazai-kun either, right?" Fukuzawa knew the relationship between his guild member and the young witch prodigy. It was Dazai who made her reconsider joining the guild in the first place.

"Yes, Chuuya-san said it would be dangerous if anyone came in contact with that book until she's dealt with the bindings," Atsushi explained.

"A cursed soul forced to spend an eternity in a book, how sad," Mori didn't look sad at all.

"You may go, Atsushi-chan," Atsushi bowed and left the room. She let out a breath happy to leave the tense atmosphere between the two rivals. She often wandered how the two could work together if they couldn't stand the other, but then she looked at her master and Dazai and chalked that up to fate being a bitch.

"Atsushi, you came! Will you come play with me today?" Atsushi turned to see Kyouka, the young witch in training, "I'm free for awhile so yes. What spells do you want to practice today?"


	9. Literary Guild Pt. 3

Atsushi was lead into a dark room covered in sigils and summoning circles. The place that was safest to practice without hurting someone on accident. Because Atsushi was a beast and a familiar to another witch, magic wouldn't affect her the same way it would a normal human or magical creature. The seal on Atsushi would negate any dangerous spells or curses. The only reason Dazai's interference worked was because he was immune to all magic. He could stop anyone's magic with ease.

"So what spell are you trying out today Kyouka-chan?" Atsushi asked.

"Kouyou-san wanted me to try making a small rain cloud appear from this glass of water. It sounds easy but it's so much harder than it looks," Kyouka let out a sigh. She was becoming frustrated in her own magic.

"Do you have an affinity to water?" Atsushi asked.

"Yes, I took the test a few days ago. I was hoping for something similar to Kouyou-san or even Chuuya-san, but I was unlucky," Kyouka said with mild frustration. Having an affinity that wasn't similar to your mentor's made learning magic that much harder. Kouyou was affiliated with fire and spacial magic, Chuuya was affiliated with gravity and air magic.

"What other magic are you affiliated with?" Atsushi asked. She only understood some parts of the witches magic, but she didn't know how many affiliations there were.

"Water and trans-formative magic. My assignment is to create the rain cloud out of the water from this glass, a form of transformation," Kyouka sighed as she knelt by the glass of water and peered into it.

Atsushi watched her, even with the presence of a familiar, Kyouka was going to have a hard time visualizing the magic before her.

"Would understanding the process of rain help you?" Atsushi asked and Kyouka eyed her. The words sinking in before the realization hit her. She'd been going about the whole spell wrong. Transformation magic had to be visualized and take root from a previous form. With this glass of water the process was as simple as a normal storm.

"Water will evaporate into a gas that reaches to the sky and slowly forms clouds until it rains. If I visualize the whole process I can create a mini storm cloud," Kyouka was amazed at the key she needed to finish her assignment, "thank Atsushi."

"Happy to help," Atsushi smiled.

***

Dazai had noticed Atsushi enter the Guild, he'd wait to catch her and ask about Chuuya, but he wasn't the only one who noticed the young feline.

"Dazai-san, you're going to meet Nakahara-san after catching the were-tiger," Akutagawa asked. Dazai could tell that his young apprentice wanted to come, the witch had interested him ever since she'd beaten him when he attacked the city. He wanted to best her one way or another.

"Akutagawa-kun, you're not going to win against Chuuya~ she's powerful, and her body may break every time she used her strongest magic, you'd die before her body broke," Dazai sang as he walked toward the young witches room.

"Tch," Akutagawa clicked his tongue. Dazai couldn't help the satisfied feeling coursing through his veins. His chosen partner was strong to even quiet the rabid dog behind him.

"Waah, Kyouka-chan that's amazing!" Atsushi's voice came bursting through the silent room. Only the young tigress could break through Kouyou's spacial magic.

Dazai couldn't help the chuckle that released from his lips. Ever since he'd started really looking at life he'd found the people around him more amusing than he'd thought. Everyone was important to him, and that was a bitter sweet feeling. Ever since his mentor and friend disappeared he stopped looking at life with some interest. It was because of Chuuya coming into his life again that he started really paying attention to life again.

Dazai and Akutagawa entered the room as the two young girls were enamored by the cloud over the empty glass, "Congrats Kyouka-chan, it seems your starting to understand your own magic." The two shot up at the invaders, Kyouka getting in a defense pose.

"Calm down, Atsushi we'll be heading to Chuuya-chan's place let's go together," Dazai smiled. Atsushi only sighed at the older man's mannerism. Kyouka pulled on her shirt and also seemed interested in joining the small party.

"I guess all four of us are going," Atsushi sighed not prepared for her master's reaction to the invasion of her shop.

Dazai enjoyed the reaction of the young Beast.


	10. A Witches Curse Pt. 1

Chuuya had sent Atsushi to inform the guild on Dazai's gift, she knew the guild went to that place in order to discover this book in her hands, and she knew that he didn't inform anyone that he'd given it to her yet again. She ran her hand down the books cover again, her magic syncing to the magic of this book. She knew that the entity was powerful, even calling itself a God. She didn't doubt that, Gods often times came down to the mortal realm to live as a human until they've fulfilled their duty. It wasn't surprising if that duty was interrupted by an evil entity.

A ring of her bell caught her attention and she looked up at the customers. They weren't human and they weren't their for shopping.

"Welcome, what may I do for you?" She asked her eyes flashing a red color to keep the two in check.

"I see that the little witch here is cursed," a sweet, overpowered voice spoke out. Before her were two demon's, magical beings that thrived in the negative field.

"Why are you here? Don't demon's usually play among the upper realms?" Chuuya asked gripping her fists tightly.

"Ooo, you have some guts don't you witch? I like you, I think you could benefit from joining our side," the yellow haired demon came close to her. Her bright golden eyes entertained mischief.

"You aren't a normal demon are you?" Chuuya was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Eh, you can tell. I think you are even better then I'd imagined. You were cursed by your own family, they got their wish and you have a short limited life, don't you think that's unfair?" the devil asked taking a step back and began browsing the shelves. Nothing caught her eye but she wanted to let her words sink in.

"I don't make deals with devil's. They lie and cheat, and the wish is never fulfilled correctly," Chuuya stated.

The two devils' watched her curious to understand why a mortal, especially one with a short life span wouldn't take the deal, "I don't think you'd have an unfulfilled wish. Our master wants to speak with you personally, you did a kindness by him and he's willing to repay you for that kindness. Besides, you don't have any Greed, so it's worthless for me to bargain with you. In fact I think Wrath is your only sin and he's lazy as fuck, so I wouldn't count on him coming here any time soon."

Chuuya didn't know how to reply, "Don't rush it. I believe it's best if you decide fully and we're merely messengers. We came to bring word, call us when you've decided. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kise Ryouta. You just have to call out one of our names and we'll come to get your answer." The light blue haired girl said with a bow and dragged the blonde out of the shop.

Chuuya sighed and looked down at the book she'd been unconsciously holding. She wasn't afraid of her short, cursed life, but she was afraid of leaving behind the people she cared about. There was one in particular she didn't want to leave until he'd found his closure and began living life to the fullest again.

She closed her eyes and opened them again, her world an unforgiving mess.


	11. A Witches Curse Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazai heard the fall and ran into the shop. The other three followed him and Atsushi rushed to her master's side. Usually familiars felt the pain their master's were going through but Chuuya purposely left that connection out knowing the pain she'd go through every so often.

Chuuya felt light headed as a wave of gravity ran through her. The same power that always caused her pain etching a red glow onto her skin.

"Damn, not right now," she bit down hard on her lip as the pain surge through her being. She may be powerful and extremely gifted as a witch, but it didn't compare to the pain she felt ever time her clock ticked down.

She tried to hold herself up as her stomach turned. Her grip on the book tightened, but since it wasn't plastered to the table it slid with her sudden fall to the ground. She couldn't keep conscious and darkness took over her vision.

Dazai heard the fall and ran into the shop. The other three followed him and Atsushi rushed to her master's side. Usually familiars felt the pain their master's were going through but Chuuya purposely left that connection out knowing the pain she'd go through every so often.

Dazai knelt by her and lifted her into his arms, her body feeling warmer from the attack. He gritted his teeth to steady his nerves.

"Is she okay?" Akutagawa asked. He knew that Chuuya was cursed but he'd never seen her attacked by it. He didn't know what to expect, but what he didn't expect was to see the older witch covered in flames that seemed to be zapping her life force away.

"Everything is fine, this was bound to happen soon," Dazai tried to act like this didn't bother him, but it did. He may tease and fight with her often, but he didn't want her disappearing on him. He couldn't bare to have someone else leave him.

"I'll get some water," Atsushi said running to the back room as Dazai carried her up to her room. The other two followed him in concern for the redhead.

Dazai set her on her bed, his eyes watching her every breath. He lost so much in his young life and he wasn't keen on losing even more.

Atsushi came in with the bowl of water as well as a towel to place on her forehead. She knew that Chuuya's temperature would rise more before she got better and the curse settled down again. Dazai took the towel handed to him and put it on Chuuya's head.

"What kind of curse plagues Chuuya-san?" Kyouka asked. Her mentor never told her, but she wanted to know if she could help. With her trans-formative magic, maybe she could change the curse.

"Heh, Chuuya's never told me. She keeps everything to herself, and even her pain she won't let other's bare," Dazai was irritated by his small partner. All he wanted was to help her, but if she wasn't going to let him, he'd just find the best place for them to commit double suicide. He wasn't going to live without her and he wasn't going to let her die alone.

Kyouka nodded with sympathy at the brunette's reaction. A witch may teach other's, but they never let another in to those deep parts. A foreign magic can attach itself to other's who enter without permission and Chuuya's the type that wouldn't wish this curse on anyone else.

"Akutagawa, Kyouka-chan. You two can return to the guild, Atsushi you can return to your chores. I'll stay with Chuuya for awhile," Dazai said with the tell-tale of an order. The three knew not to question him and did as he asked.

Dazai let out a sigh and grabbed her wrist. Her body's temperature was still rising.

"Chuuya," he sighed as he put his lips to the top of her hand. He wanted to keep her grounded, remind her to wake up and not let this curse have it's way.

She felt the simple touch and opened one of her eyes, her crystal blue eye hazy from the oncoming fever, "Dazai?" He gave her a soft smile as he leaned in close.

"Chuuya, don't leave me. You can fight this, you're strong," he whispered as he kissed her temple as she was lulled asleep again. He breathed in her scent and renewed his resolve like each time this happened. He wouldn't leave Chuuya until he could break this curse. Chuuya was his stability in this dark and bleak world, "Please stay."


	12. A Witches Curse Pt. 3

Dazai downed his scotch in the company of a calico cat. The cat eyeing the younger man with a sigh.

"If I was inclined with magic I could figure out how to break that curse, but I blessed with the ability to stop all magic. Curses were not included," Dazai laughed bitterly. He hated this part of himself.

The sound of the bell rang as a new customer came in. It was rare since Lupin was out of the place bar and only a few people knew about it.

A man sat at the end of the bar, he could feel the eyes of a predator on him. He looked up at the red-haired male across from him. It was not the same kind of red his childhood friend had, this one was crimson almost stained in blood. His eyes were just as sharp as his hair with almost dark holes.

Dazai sighed, "Why's the Demon King here?" A smirk appeared on the young lord before him.

"As expected of a man labeled Demon Prodigy. You're specialty being the nullification of magic, but I here you can't lift curses. Is that true?" the man asked leaning back in his chair a little bit.

Dazai bit back his anger and opted for his aloof personality, "and what does the young Kind need from me? You couldn't have come here just for small talk."

"You see, I hate owing people the most in this world. I want to make you a deal since that pretty little witch of yours is stubborn," Dazai got the hint and darkened his gaze.

"The demon king owe a mere witch? That's a laugh, what do you want from me?" Dazai asked.

The King grew impatient with this back and forth, "You're witch hails from an old village that used their children in rituals. Currently, I'm looking after a young girl that came from that same village. She talks often about her horrible life there and how she was supposed to carry the village's curse, but she escaped it thanks to another child of the same village."

"She said that at the time, this girl would often make a ruckus and cause the village to look down on her, but as she got older she understood what this young witch was doing. The girl in my charge wasn't going to survive the ritual and would have died while carrying the curse. So she took her place through these acts since I care for my charge I told her I could remove the curse if the young woman was still alive. I sent a couple of my trusted members to convince her, but she is stubborn," he finished.

Dazai leaned on his hands, "yes, Chuuya is pretty stubborn. Ever since I'd met her when we were 15. She also doesn't trust demons, and I'll follow suit. No matter how much I want that curse lifted, I can't make a deal with a demon."

"Even without knowing what the deal is?" the king found it odd that any human would ignore the chance to save the person they loved.

"What could I possibly give the renowned Demon King? I don't have a soul, and I'm into the idea of a double suicide with the woman I love!" He sang trying to see how far he can push the young king.

The King didn't take the bite, "You're a stubborn one too aren't you?"

"I never said I wasn't. Truth is, I do want to lift that curse, watching her in pain every time it tries to take ahold of her makes me want to end her suffering. I've resolved to find the perfect place for us to rest, and I don't need the help of the Demon King to do that," he pointed out.

The king sighed at the man's odd resolve, "truthfully I don't need to make a deal with you since it has nothing to do with you. I came here because of her stubbornness. I thought I could get something out of you for the cure of the woman you love. Maybe it wasn't going to work."

"Why is the Demon King infatuated with a human anyway? A witch at that," Dazai asked with true curiosity.

"I was saved by her, and able to conquer the demon realm. I decided I'd keep her by my side until she died," he explained.

"My is the terrible demon king in love then?" Dazai teased. Only Dazai would tease an entity of great power.

"And what did you want of me?" Dazai asked.

"Your nullification ability would be useful, there is a demoness who continues to attack my castle and I grow tired of it. If I enhance your ability for a brief moment, it will wipe her powers out completely," the King explained.

"Sounds dangerous," Dazai hummed.

"Coming from a man seeking death, it would be like killing two birds with one stone. You can try your hand at a suicide method that could work and you'd be saving your witch," the king explained.

Dazai thought about that for a moment, "sounds like a painful way to die, and how would I know you'd actually keep your end of the deal?"

"I'd be willing to cure your witch as proof," he said.

Dazai widened his eyes at that, "you'd put your trust in me like that? What an odd demon king."

Dazai set his drink on the counter and thought, "then why don't I just see?"

The calico only sighed at the young boys' decision. Not that he thought it was wrong, but just how he played the demon king like that bothered him. That's why everyone called him the Demon Prodigy.


	13. A Witches Curse Pt. 4

Chuuya felt the air around her. It was warm and there was a sweet nectar scent in the air.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the woman she'd met before. The red eyes showing concern, an odd thing she'd never expected.

"You wear a curse, why didn't you say that before?" the woman asked, a pout marring her lips.

Chuuya sat up, she'd had her head on the lap of the woman, "why am I here again? I'm not near the book."

"Your shop has become connected to my world. I can drag you in here any time you sleep," she stated as she looked up at the red sky with a white moon. Chuuya followed her gaze, the sad atmosphere surrounding the entire plain.

"You said your name was Arahabaki, right?" Chuuya asked, "the man you spoke of has made it into human history books. In the magical community, he is nothing more than a scourge having had a hand in the destruction of magic. He lost his soul to the devils."

"I see, revenge isn't something I can get then. Unless I can get the soul piece the demons' took. I'd burn his soul in the fires he'd once worshipped," Arahabaki explained.

"He was a man of greed, he'd have been taken by the demoness of greed," Chuuya explained.

Arahabaki thought for a moment. If the woman was plagued by a curse she'd be able to extinguish it, but that depends on the curse. Then she could ask for her body as a vessel in exchange.

"What kind of curse was placed on you?" Arahabaki asked and Chuuya looked at her in surprise.

"The village I was born into called upon the 12 Goddess of Night. There is a seal on my back that channels their power, it's a curse because of the burden of their magic. Not many survive the ritual and if they do they don't live past a year with the magic, I'm lucky because of my magic affinity. It connects with more than half of the Goddesses magic, but it is slowly killing me each day." Chuuya explained.

"Then I wouldn't be able to break it, it'd take someone more powerful than me. I never completed my ritual and only have half of my power," Arahabaki explained. Chuuya looked away toward the glowing village.

"There's no need, I am living every day to the fullest. I have a wonderful familiar who shares her emotions like an open book, my childhood friend enjoys to get into trouble but he does bring back interesting stuff. The literary guild has so many friendly and kind people too," Chuuya felt a tear roll down her cheek and she touched it, "maybe I don't want to keep fighting this curse, but I don't want to leave all my friends behind."

Arahabaki thought for a moment, "you know. If you let me use your body as a vessel and help me exact my revenge, I can gain my power back and free you of this curse. Will you help me?"

She stood up and held out her hand. Chuuya looked at it before taking it.

"I need to know your name for it to work. It allows a bridge between you and me," Arahabaki said.

"Chuuya, Nakahara Chuuya," she said as a light flashed between the two of them.

Chuuya opened her eyes, a warmth running through her body. Atsushi looked at her with worried eyes.

"Atsushi," she sat up and gave the young girl a pat. A sigh left her lips as she thought about the future she's signed herself up for.


	14. Journey to the Village of Fire

Atsushi followed her master, she would do what she could if it helped cure her master.

"You're not going to tell Dazai-san?" Atsushi was worried about the older man, and what he was going to do when he found out Chuuya wasn't in her shop or even Yokohama at all.

"Dazai's a grown man, he can handle his own affairs just fine," Chuuya stated. Atsushi noticed a new necklace around Chuuya's neck, a red stone used for witches that channel fire. It was odd since Chuuya didn't have an affinity to it at all.

"Atsushi-chan, you don't have to come you know. This is my journey, not yours," Chuuya explained. Both left in the cover of night, wearing cloaks that ward off search magic.

"What kind of familiar would I be if I let my master go alone, besides I'm worried you'll have another attack," Atsushi was kinder than most and worried about everyone equally.

Chuuya smiled softly at her, "it'll be a dangerous journey you know. Promise me that you'll run away if something is too dangerous. My magic can handle most things, but you are still learning to control your own power, don't get yourself killed."

"Yes," Atsushi bowed her head and the two made it to the clearing between cities. Yokohama behind them for a good, long while.

"Where are we heading, if I may ask?" Atsushi asked.

"The Realm of Origins to the Country of Lava. There we will find the origin of fire and the Village housed there," Chuuya explained.

Atsushi widened her eyes, "we're leaving Earth?"

"Yes, and when we get to the village we'll call the Devil of Greed and ask for a single piece of coin, a soul that belongs to the traitor of the Old World," Chuuya explained.

"Barthello?" Atsushi asked.

"Yes," Chuuya nodded and continued forward. The moon hidden by clouds made their stealth more efficient.

"Kurokocchi what do you think about this?" the blonde demon asked as they stood on the branch of a tree following the two women.

"Would it be bad to say that I want to follow them," Kuroko asked, her blue eyes watching curiously.

"I thought the same thing, let's block our master!" Kise answered too quickly.

Kuroko sighed but agreed, "Let's keep watch from a distance for now."

"Yes!" Kise exclaimed as the two let their magic circulate around themselves to block out any of their kin and followed the woman in the shade of the night.


	15. Empty Shop

Dazai lead the Demon King to the old shop his childhood friend ran. The lights were off, a worrying sign.

He ran in and saw a few things out of place, "Chuuya! Atsushi!" He called out, panic rising in his chest but he hid it.

"There's no life in this shop, Osamu," the Demon King stated as he leaned against one of the shelves. His mental magic searching for his two trusted servants. He only felt static, an annoying sign.

"Chuuya already had an attack, she wouldn't leave this shop willingly. She must have been kidnapped," Dazai stated his anger surfacing. He could think of a couple of people that would take his Chuuya from him. A rat warlock with the power of darkness and necromancy as well as King who thinks witches can grant him the power of immortality.

"I don't believe she's been kidnapped, I have my servants watching over her and they would have told me if something was off," the king stated.

Dazai looked back at him and noticed that there was something else, "and what else?" Dazai's eyes were shining with anger.

"One of those servants of mine has a unique skill that can even block me, she can hide their presence from me," he sighed feeling tired of the antics all his servants' cause.

"And even if they are following Chuuya and Atsushi I have no way of finding them because of your servants?" Dazai was trying to get the proper picture.

"It's not like I can't get through to my dear shadow, but it'll take some time. If they aren't moving I can find them quicker, but from what I can tell they are leaving Yokohama. From there I can't see," the king stated.

Dazai thought for a moment, it was rare for Chuuya to leave Yokohama and even rarer to not tell anyone.

He sighed and placed his hand on her desk, the book he'd given her to look through was sitting there. He opened the book to see if there were any clues and was greeted by blank pages. Which was weird because it had been filled to the brim in a language he hadn't learned.

The King eyed the changing expression over the young mortal, "and what has you so confused?"

"Just that this book is completely blank, it was filled with writing when I first found it and I know that Chuuya never tampers with books even if they have spells in them. She can't erase words," he stated as he closed the book again.

The demon lord looked over the cover and sneered, "that's no book. It's a container, it's supposed to hold the spirit of a powerful being, and from the magic protruding from it, it means it belonged to a God."

Dazai eyed him curiously.

"A God huh? What kind of God would they be?" Dazai asked picking up the book and looking at the binding closely. He'd found it in one of the fire-themed villages that had been abandoned because of the active volcanoes. From that, he decerned that it was a God based on fire. Chuuya didn't have fire-based magic, so connecting to this God wouldn't work, would it?

"What kind of magic can your witch do?" the Demon asked.

"Manipulation of Gravity and Air-based magic," Dazai explained putting the book down again.

"It would be odd if that fire God attached itself to her then, but it could happen and if a promise was great enough she'd agree to whatever terms that God had," the Demon King stated.

Dazai frowned at that. What could Chuuya want so badly that she'd set aside her own principles to follow this Gods' words, then a slow realization hit him.

"She won't agree with a demon because of whatever you could take, but maybe if the God appeased to her good nature then she'd agree. If it meant removing that curse," Dazai bit back.

"That's the most likely answer we're going to get," the demon lord stated as he touched the binding of the book. He could tell it was a spirit that was out for revenge, and that anger seemed to have appeased the young witch.

"So, what is your next step, Dazai-kun? Are you going to fetch your witch and stop this madness?" the Demon asked.

"Can't say I have much of a choice, but I don't even know where to begin looking. She's a powerful witch and is sure to use spells to block even her mentor," Dazai explained.

"I can point you in the right direction but that's all I'm capable of. Until I can get through to those two idiots that is," the demon lord stated with bitter words.

Dazai waited for the demon lord to speak again, "it seems that she's heading to the lands of origin. The Spirit is an old, vengeful one and their destination is the village of fire, where the beginning of light started," the demon lord explained.

Dazai gripped his fist tightly, knowing that that place would be dangerous for anyone who wasn't experienced enough to travel through the harsh terrain. He had to find Chuuya before she even left this plain, he wasn't going to lose her because of some spirit appeasing to her wants. He didn't even get to know what she really wanted.

He'd put together a team to find and bring her home.


End file.
